


Something Wicked Comes this Way

by Littlewildcat



Series: Life after the War [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Sasuke POV, Sequel, Top Naruto, Top Suigetsu, pregant sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Sasuke is pregnant and Orochimaru comes to the  village to seek asylum, claiming the same thing





	Something Wicked Comes this Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanase12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanase12/gifts).



I obviously became apart of the wrong family. I was an Uchiha, a name akin to royalty. Ever since Madara Uchiha we have been creating great ninja and bettering the village. We even have a police force of Uchiha clansmen and women. It was our job to protect this village and establish equality. 

However, I was to be married to a family of idiots. I should have listened to father when he said Naruto was an idiot. But no I feel in love and he ended up knocking me up in an attempt to save my life. And now I understand that the idiot gene is apparently genetic after having to deal with his freaking father. 

Who the hell would allow the fucking snake bastard back into the village?! 

He comes in slithering like the bastard he is and begged the hokage to allow him to have his baby here. Can’t you believe that? He’s pregnant. I almost didn’t recognize him as he now looks completely feminine. The guy is even wearing a dress. They even ran tests on him and tested his chakra to confirm that he his pregnant and he is as far along as I am! He was so excited when he heard that and said that we should spend time together as we well. Didn’t anyone but me think this was suspicious? Apparently that was the case as he allowed Orochimaru and his partner immunity and housing for the duration of the pregnancy. And to make matters worse he was my fucking neighbor! I was so pissed that Naruto was related to his fucker that I made him sleep on the couch yesterday when we were told the oh so wonderful news.

And he will be sleeping there again as now Orochimaru apparently has the same doctors appointment with me, the bastard sitting across from me. 

What surprised me was the father of the baby. It was Suigetsu. The man looked nervous as he sat next to the snake. I couldn’t blame him. I would be too. I never thought he swung that way, but the devious snake probably manipulated him. It was what he does.

I felt Naruto lightly squeeze my hand. 

“ Umm... Sasuke, I know you don’t like him but please be cordially. Jiraiya said that he is sincerely trying to just have a baby.” Naruto whispered.

“ Hn.”

As if the heard, Orochimaru just smiled at Sasuke. I glared back at him. The bastard was a traitor. He deserved to be hanged. 

“Sasuke and Orochimaru.” I looked up to see Sakura calling for us through the office door. Why were we going together? Did anyone know anything about privacy? 

Orochimaru smiled and walked to Sakura as Suigetsu begrudgingly followed. The man obviously didn’t want to be here. 

Naruto smiled at me sheepishly and dragged me along. Something was up. 

 

It then became very suspicious when we were in the same room as the snake bastard and Suigetsu. Tsunade and Sakura were both there.

 

“ I know there is some amnosity between you two, but as long as you both live in the village I want you to get along. We don’t need any strife in the village. “ Tsunade growled.

Orochimaru just smiled and rubbed his underdeveloped belly. The bastard.

“ To show you that he really is pregnant he wanted you, Sasuke, to see the ultrasound.”

Tsunade set up the machine and Orochimaru opened the lapels of his kimono a bit. Ultrasound gel was quickly applied and Tsunade placed the probe on his pale abdomen. 

I stared at the screen. The bastard was telling the truth. Orochimaru seemed excited by the little blob on the monitor and Suigetsu was just indifferent. 

 

I walked out of the room, Naruto close behind

-/-

 

I get Naruto pushed harder inside me. I gave a soft gasp. He gripped my hip and forced my head to the side so he can kiss my face over his shoulder. He wanted to do it laying on our side because he believed that it would be less strenuous on me. I was five months along and so was the snake  
Bastard. It just pissed me off. 

Naruto usually Fucked me in the morning. Something about calming down Kurama and letting him know the baby was fine. Well actually babies. I am having twins. A bit and a girl. Naruto was excited. 

I was shaken out of my musing when Naruto thrusted particularly hard. His hand came up and began to rub my nipple. It penned under his touch. He rolled it gently between his fingers before pinching and softly pulling it. I have a small gasp of pain and slapped his thigh in warning. It had become supper sensitive after they started growing and filling up with milk. 

Naruto just gave me a lopsided grin before kissing again. We were just waiting for him to finish. I had finished twice already and he should be done soon. His hips stutter before he released with a sigh. He stayed still for a moment before he got up. It was time that he went to the Hokages office to help his dad. He needed the experience and we needed the extra money to move out of his parents place. It would be too cramped with two additional babies and I didn’t want to be neighbors with the snake bastard. 

Naruto gave me a kiss before he dressed and hurriedly left. The idiot was going to be late. I couldn’t help but smile. 

I didn’t want Orochimaru to take away this happiness. He had scarred me so much is the past. I didn’t want that for the future. I needed to do something.

-/-

 

I asked Suigetsu to meet me at Ichiraku ramen. I needed to talk to him.

“ It’s been a while since we talked Sasuke. “

“ Hn.”

“ Huh... Same as always right?”

“ Hn.”

“ I guess you want to know about Orochimaru right?”

“ Hn.”

“ Well. There is not much to say.”

 

“ The only contact you had with him was when you were clutching to him when we met the past hokages with the reanimation Jutsu. That is a long way from ducking someone.”

Suigetsu chuckled. 

“ I guess you are right. Well.... we started having sex after the war I guess. I was drunk and believe it or not he started looking.... more feminine and I kind of mistook and so I sleep with him.”

 

“ So you were wasted.”

“ Yes. Very much so. And he... believe it or not has the parts too...”

I grimaced. I did not need to know that.

“ Well obviously you guys did it more than once. The war ended two years ago.”

“ Yeah. After that one time, he just starting making passes at me. Like you know how Karin used throw herself at you? It was very much like that. He would make me dinner and ask me to assist in research with him. He was very.... persistent. He says he likes me. So he can be lying about that. Right?”

“ You are as big of an idiot as you were back then.” I growled.

“ Huh?”

“ That bastard is playing with you. If you don’t see that you should ask him. He doesn’t care about you. Only himself.” 

I stood up abruptly and stormed off.

-/-

I expected many things from Orochimaru. Stealing village secrets. Attacking Naruto to get to Kurama. Killing off Minato. Just to name a few. 

I never expected him to storm through the house and interrupt our family dinner with Jiraya and Tsuande and Narutos Family. I also never expected him to slap me across the face and yell out, “ You Bitch!” 

 

Jiraya has immediately stood up to restrain him as Naruto stood in front of me, one tail already visible. 

“ How could you!” Orochimaru sobbed. 

 

What was he taking about.

“ He left me because of you! He said you told him I was taking advantage of him. Do you think I would have kept him and done all of those things if I didn’t have feelings for him? You miserable bitch!” Orochimaru fought to get out of Jirayas grasp. Naruto crouched and growled in warning. 

That was when Orochimaru stilled before letting out a shrill cry, clutching his stomach. 

Tsuande rushes him to the hospital. He was going to lose the baby.

-/-

 

I looked in through the window and saw my former teacher curled on the bed sobbing. Tsuande was able to stop the labor, but he was till in critical condition and would have to be in bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. He had came to the village because he knew he needed Tsuandes care and medical expertise. He had miscarried six times already and didn’t want to lose another one. The stress from having Suigetsu walk out on him after falls let accusing him caused him to go into early labor.

 

“ I’m disappointed in you, you know.”

I turned around to look at Naruto, a frown on his face.

“ He wasn’t bothering Sasuke. He wants to start a family like anyone else and because you couldn’t at least be tolerate of him.....”

Naruto closed his eyes.

I sighed. “ I’m sorry.”

He draped his arms over me and held me close.

“ Just imagine if that was you there. How would you feel.”

 

I would have killed the person who got Naruto to leave me. I didn’t say that though. I didn’t want to argue right now. I felt guilty enough. 

“ I got your message.” I turned to see a winded Suigetsu. 

I just motioned to the door. He didn’t need further details and walked into the room.

I turned to Naruto.

“ I’m sorry. I crossed A line. I just couldn’t let go of the past.” I looked down in shame.

Naruto crooked a finger under his chin, lifting my face up. He smiled at me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. 

“ Everyone deserves a second chance.”

I smirked. “ Well I think after all the bullshit I put you through, I’m on my tenth.”

Naruto chuckled. 

“ are you sure it’s not the fifteenth chance?”

I smiled. 

“Haaahh.....unnng....ahhh” 

The faint sound of bedsprings also interrupted us.

We turned to look inside the room. 

 

I could live a lifetime without that image burned into my brain. There is all his naked glory was Orochimaru bouncing on a supine Suigetsu who held his hips.Orochiamrus head was thrown back in ecstasy as his hands gripped the front of Suigetsus shirt. Suigetsu was telling the truth though. Orochimaru has both parts.

I looked at Naruto and his horrified face. I sighed and drag him away from the disturbing sight.

 

-/-

A few years later

It has been a few years since I had given birth to Sarada and Boruto. And it had been filled with happiness. I smiled at the two who played happily with Mitsuki, Orochimarus son. Naruto and Suigetsu chased the little ones around, causing them to squeal in delight. Orochimaru sat next to me sipping his tea quietly. 

My relationship with him had improved, but I still didn’t like him. But I could tolerate him for the occasional play date just because my children love his son so much.

 

I watched as Boruto plucked a flower from one of my flower beds. I sighed. He knows better not to do that. He has never really done that before. I stood up to chastised him when we walked over to Mitsuki. Blushing, he handed the boy the flower. Mitsuki squealed and clapped his hands before accepting the gift in his pudgy hands. He looked at Boruto happily. What next surprised me the most. Boruto, still pink in the face, leaned forward and placed a kiss on Miraukis lips.

I heard a chuckle next to me. I turned to Orochimaru. “ Well I guess we will be in- laws in no time Sasuke-Kun.”

 

Oh hell no.

-/-

Thanks for reading my work. I am going to write a Yuuri x Victor fanfiction if I can. I have hit a writers block on that. If you have any suggestions please tell me:). Also I would appreciate if any knows of that fanfiction I was talking about in the story previous to this one to just comment because I’m still looking for that fanfic. Thanks! :)


End file.
